In computing systems, a user input device may be employed to receive input from a user. Many traditional user input devices, such as keyboards, have a fixed or static layout, which limits the adaptability of the device. Additionally, traditional input devices may be rigid and substantially detached from a user, thereby limiting the functionality of the input device.